Soaring Wind
by Kairi08
Summary: Eiko was still standing there. A tear of misery falling down her cheek. Vivi x Eiko, Rated T.
1. Years To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 9, Square Enix does.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Years To Remember_

The wind filled her spine with shivers as she walked along Lindblum's back dock. Her purple bangs flew upwards a little from the small gust as she sat down on the wooden pier. She then looked to the ocean and beyond while singing in a beautiful tune. She stops singing as a tear slides down her face and falls on her pale pink dress. The purple haired girl sobs quietly as the wind gently caresses her body and whispers her name..._Eiko._

Oh, how the wind reminded her of him. Ever since they suspected, she couldn't believe what her ears, her heart, and her soul had heard. He was dead. Zidane Tribal, now the king of Alexandria, had his men search the Mist Continent inside and out. The search was finally over when one of the men found something we'd rather not of seen, for it only made the worry turn into grief in our hearts, Vivi's hat...

The hat was as worn out and old as ever, but it had burn marks and the tip of the hat had a hole. It was proof that Vivi died. Vivi Orunitia died.

Eiko still mourned for him even after all these years. She was now fourteen. It has been seven years since his death. She rubbed her eyes, drying the soon-to-be tears. She stood while smiling. "If I could turn back time...what would have become of us?" The girl then turned around and slowly walked to the door leading to the castle, trying not to look back.

_The next morning..._

Eiko shifted to one side of the bed as the sunlight from her window shined on her. She relunctently opened her eyes. She groaned then sat up, stretching her arms. Then the green-eyed girl got out of her bed and went into her bathroom chamber to take a bath.

Meanwhile the queen, Hilda and the regent, Cid were discussing some matters. "Does she really have to?" Hilda said to Cid, not one bit happy with what _he_ said. "Yes, the counsil said she must by her sixteenth birthday." Cid replied then sighed, knowing that their daughter was _not_ going to like this.

Just then the doors opened with a petite figure walking towards them gracefully. Eiko looked at both of her beloved parents and wondered why they looked stern and worried that something might just go wrong or to better put it, haywaire. The purple haired girl's stomach felt like there was butterflies there and they wouldn't stop. Something was definently wrong.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Eiko said with caution. Only silence filled the room and it started to make her uncomfortable. Hilda then spoke, "...Well, we've been discussing important issuses that concern you, Sweetie." Eiko raised an eyebrow, "What...impotant...issuses?" Eiko choked out, not really wanting to know. "Dear, it's time you chose your husband." Cid simply said, not know how else to say it. Eiko gasped, "S-SAY WHAT!?" Eiko yelled. She couldn't believe this, she's only fourteen! There's no way she can do this. Oh, there is so no way.

"Yes, the counsil demands that you find a suitor before your sixteenth birthday." Eiko grimaced,_ This can't be happening! It's all a dream and when I wake up I'll be beside Vivi...sigh...Vivi. _Now she knew this wasn't a dream. It was real. Oh so very real. Tears instantly streamed down her face. Hilda came up to Eiko to try and console her, but she jerked away.

"No!" She ran out the door and through the hallway, and went upstairs to the undisturbed hallway. She stopped midway to her bedroom. She neatlessly and tiredly leaned against the cold wall, she began to sob. "No...I can't...I just can't! Oh, Vivi...I wish you were here..." She wallowed, she looked out the window across from her. The sunlight hitting pale flesh making her seem even more pale. She looked down on the floor, then something blocked the sunlight only for a second. She thought it was just a bird, but then no sunlight hit her past two seconds and thats when she looked up to see...

Her eyes widened and her mouth matched her eye's actions. She couldn't believe it...a black waltz.

She was frozen still, a bit afraid that it would attack her. The black waltz was only a few inches from the other side of the window. It hovered quitely, which unnerved her. It was hard for her to say something. It was intently looking at her. It was a dark and vaunerable feeling, like it was mind raping her or something. Eiko then felt warmth, a familiar warmth, his warmth.

_Is it you?_

"...V-Vivi...?" Eiko said with a little hope in her voice, but she really shouldn't have said that. All of a sudden she felt anger in its stare. Before Eiko could even think about running, the window broke and she was swiftly held with one hand grabbing her collar and being banged against the wall.

"Ouch! What the fuck!?"

"_Where is he?_" Came a deep, dark voice. Eiko slightly blushed at the sound of his voice. It even sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" Eiko asked in ignorance. "Don't play _dumb_, now _where is he_?"

Eiko struggled and managed to kick him where he had his glory. He jerked away in pain. She didn't waste any time running to her bedroom and locking the door, in a panic she looked around and took her Angel flute in hand. She hastily opened her window when a crash sounded and the black waltz appeared. She stood on the window sill and smirked at the figure staring at her. She closed her eyes and leaned back only to fall. The figure ran to the window sill, looking down at the purple haired summoner. While gravity was pulling her, she played her flute and casted Float upon herself. She was enveloped in white light that soon disappeared and she flipped in the air and stood on the now not pulling gravity. She looked up at the window sill and the figure was still standing there, staring at her. She smirked at the figure with cockiness and made her way toward town.

She cautiously walked through every alley and street, feeling she was being watched, well, she was right about being watched, but by the rooftops. She then stopped midway in an alley when the figure she saw not to long ago appeared. She sighed in annoyance. "Don't ya have something better to do than stalking me like you're gonna..." She trailed off, not wanting to give him any ideas and on that she gulped hard.

"As a matter of fact, I do, _but you're in the way of that_."

"Oh, _really_?" Eiko tried to act tough when really, she was scared out of her mind.

She flinched when he began enchanting something, "Firaga!"

Her body felt so hot that it felt like it was cold, but burning. I guess that's what obviously happens. In a flash, she was on her knees, her arms trying to hold her herself up. She felt like the world was spinning, then she heard footsteps and her world went black.

* * *

"Hey, that was mine!" A sweet tone yelled. A girl with purple short hair with a horn embeded on the middle of her forehead and a cute yellow ribbon tied on her head. She also had a little wing ornament on her back that enabled her to fly a little.

Quina merely walked away after eating the six-year-old's ice-cream.

Eiko huffed and sat down on the ground of Alexanderia's town-square. Soon after she heard footsteps that surely belonged to the clumsy black mage. She looked over her shoulder to find what she predicted. Vivi.

"U-umm...y-you can h-have m-mine?" Vivi said, holding out his chocolate ice cream to her. She looked at Vivi for a few seconds, then smiled. "...Sure, Vivi. Thanks."

"...Y-you're w-welcome..."

--

"Uhmn?..." Eiko opened her eyes slowly, 'Where am I? Was I dreaming?..._sigh_. I guess so...' She scanned the area she was being ocuppied in. She was in a room, a pretty dim room that left corners filled with darkness that seemed endless. The summoner looked around for means of escape. She looked up only to find a small window high up, close to the ceiling.

"Ugh..._so _much for _that_." Eiko huffed out, no longer staring at the out-of-reach window.

She looked around more not at all obliged to leave the bed, not because it was coozy, but because she was scared. The room seemed so lifeless and nothing was there to make it at least feel like you were not in prison. She sighed, then looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was, but she still had her guard up, just in case. The purple haired girl slowly lift the covers up and placed her bare feet on the cool floor.

Her white dress was only knee high and left a few ruffels on her collar and her sleeves were puffy at the top. Her hair following her body's movements. She sneaked to the doorway when all of a sudden, "Yes, so _much_ for that, indeed." The voice made her yelp and she looked behind her to see her captor on the bed that she lied in a few minutes ago. His legs were crossed manly and his arms were crossed as well. He looked foward alittle, not one bit looking at the white magic user.

"Where _is_ he?" The black waltz commanded. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy. "Why do you--"

She was then cut off by him. "I want _him_ dead." He growled. Eiko flinched, she turned around. Trying to calm down she breathed in. She didn't want to do any outbursts at him, well, she wanted to, but she would probably be half dead by the time she was done. The girl breathed out then turned around, looking at him seriously. The black waltz noticed this and turned his head to her.

"....He _is_ dead."

The black waltz said nothing. The both of them were silent, then he stood up, walking until he stopped beside her. The hat adored man whispered in her hear that made the young summoner freezing still. "If I find out that you are lying, then don't think for an instant that I will not kill you."

"Now, I will take my leave."

The black waltz spred his wings and flew up towards the window and flew out. Eiko was still standing there. A tear of misery falling down her cheek.

* * *

The guards had heard a crash of something, like window, and came just too late. There on the floor was a small piece of Princess Eiko's dress. The guards ran to the throne room where the Regent was residing. Once they told him and his wife, Hilda, Cid immediately informed Princess Garnet and King Zidane after sending nearly two dozen search parties and having the guards scouting the town and castle inside and out, Alexanderia Castle did the same.

"I hope she is alright...", The Queen of Alexandria paced along the halls and walking beside her was her loyal knight, Beatrix.

"Your highness, Eiko is strong...I'm sure she will be alright.", Beatrix tried to ease the Queen's troubled mind.

"Your right, she is strong, but...I hope you're right." Garnet said with a little relief. She softly smiled at Beatrix, but it quickly fell when Zidane came running.

Garnet had a bad feeling about what was to come and her feelings of hers are usually right, but for this one time she didn't want it to be right.

"Beatrix, we have confirmed possibilities of were she might be." Zidane said swiftly.

* * *

"H-hey, Eiko! Look w-what I've found!", Vivi woke up Eiko with a slight shake and her eyes fluttered open. They were in an open field, on a hill, the grass green as ever. She looked at his hands that held a flower. "...What's that?", Eiko questioned, although she knew already what it was. "I-It's a gift...for you.", Vivi put the flower gently in her hands. Eiko just smiled and stared at the flower, whispering.

"Vivi..."

**Boom**

Suddenly Eiko looked at the doorway and the doors fell open, dust hogged the room, she wasn't able to hear any sounds through her coughing, but she saw a well known group of figures looking at her. She sighed in contentment.

**Author's Notes/**_ Please review! ^^ Any suggestions? Just remember flames are used for melting marshmellows, yum!_


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 9, Square Enix does.

* * *

_Chapter 2  
_

_Why Me?..._

_Why me? Why now?..._

_Are you really...dead? If you really are alive, why are you not here yet?_

_I....all this time...since your persumed death I have been bottling up so much the feelings that I have longed to let out._

_Memories of you only makes it worse._

_So much more..._

_I wish I could have just died with you, but instead you left me behind._

_Even if I told you....it wouldn't have stopped you..._

_No....I believe it's my fault you're not here now. Maybe I'm the person you have always tried to get away from._

_I'm so useless. The least I can do is...._

I ran and jumped around, so very glad to see everybody after being caged by that phycopath of a black waltz. Dagger and I both hugged each other so tightly that we couldn't breath. I poked her back and she shyly let go of me. Zidane patted her back and smiled warmly. They both looked at me and I raised an eyebrow, they were staring at me like I was a new born child. Then when I started to wonder if they were thinking about something that give me an educational teaching Zidane finally spoke, "Well, I'm gonna let Cid know about this." Zidane looked at Dagger,"I won't be long, hun." Before he left, he gave a her a peck on the cheek and ran the most teasing way he would run...with a big grin plastered on his face.

"You must be tired. Let's go to your room." Dagger said calm and kind as ever. I had to tell her everything.

* * *

"Dagger, there was this weird man that-", Garnet patted her hand on the bed to tell Eiko to sit with her. Eiko then opened her mouth to continue. "Well, I mean a black waltz-- he was just floating there looking at me then-- I just had to whisper his name-- then he went all ballistic on me and tried to kill me!", Garnet was dumbfounded by what she heard. A black waltz? Here? 'I thought they all...', Garnet thought to herself all of the possible meanings to this, but only found more questions. Garnet will save that with Zidane. Right now, she had to listen to Eiko. "Then I had no choice but to escape by jumping out my bedroom window, luckily I wasn't too rusty with my magic, heheh.", Then her face softened when remembering the burning cold she felt all over her body. It's been so long that she forgot how horrible it felt to be slashed at, how weak she could've been with just that. He could have done it sooner and with full power. It's funny how she noticed he didn't use it to kill her, but to only knock her out. She really thought that was unusual, but couldn't care less. It was probably just so he could get some info out of her when she woke up or something. She didn't feel very focused at the moment. "Grrr~" Eiko then looked at her stomach with Garnet looking at her with a smile.

"Maybe I should get you some dinner...", Garnet chuckled, "lie down. I'll go to the chef to make you your favorite.", she then walked out and closed the door.

'Dinner in bed? That sounds good...', She wiggled in her sheets and snuggled in her pillows. she then began to close her eyes.

* * *

Dagger hastily walked up the halls and stumbled into the conference room after she told the chef to make Eiko some dinner. She then saw Zidane sitting there sleeping on the table. She rolled her eyes and poked him on the side where he fell down and yelled, "No, I didn't take your gil!" Garnet couldn't help but laughed at his sleepy antics. He shook his head after realizing where he was. He looked over at his surroundings and saw his object of his affections shaking her head, but smiling ever so sweetly. He smilied sheepishly as he looked into her eyes he felt there was a definiant reason why she was here instead of just wanting _some company_ as he puts it.

"Honey, I have some troubling news to discuss with you."

Zidane then looked at his beautiful wife in the eyes, trying to find her feelings. "Eiko said she was attacked by a black waltz--", "What?!" Zidane's eyes flew wide and his body became frozen solid. Dagger simply nodded. His eyes looked down, scanning the floor. Then Garnet's eye went wide when she remembered what Eiko also said.

"Zidane, come with me!" Garnet demanded softly with a hint of just realizing something. They hurried to Eiko's room.

* * *

_"That's right, dream. Dream of something you'll never have..."_

_No...  
_

_"Let that dream grow into a hideous nightmare..."_

_...  
_

_"Let that dream haunt you in your deepest thoughts."_

_I won't let it...  
_

_"Let those thoughts dance into your deepest, most agonizing feelings..."_

_Enough...stop it...stop telling her what to do!  
_

_"You will then eventually see..."_

"No!" Eiko shouted. She felt so cold. She felt wind pick up her hair then lie it down. She heard the wind wrestle the trees, but didn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. "Zidane?! Dagger?!" She yelled out, but no one was there. She began to panic, she felt...alone. She began to run, she kept on running. She didn't want to look at the darkness, so she kept her eyes closed. Her ribs were starting to hurt and her throat was tired of catching breaths. She began to faulter when suddenly she was abrubtly stopped by an embrace that knocked the air out of her and at once stopped her breathing...

She could only hear whispers...

_Eiko!..._

'Vivi?...'

"Eiko! Please wake up! Don't go!"

Eiko felt like she was shaking and was shocked from the inside and out. She felt so numb, but so weak. The young summoner opened her eyes to see a worried Garnet and Zidane in her view. Garnet couldn't contain it when Eiko's eyes finally opened, she hugged her and cried endlessly. Zidane was relieved to have her back and yet, wondered. Cid heard what happened and went to Treno to have docter Tot come and examine her condition.

"So, Eiko....died for a few minutes and then was revived suddenly by no one?" Tot was interigued by what Zidane and Cid had to say. Hilda was there as well in the conference room while Eiko was in the bedroom with Beatrix, being safely gaurded.

"Hmm, very odd indeed..." Tot went into his thinking stance as well as the others. Then Zidane remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Eiko said earlier today that she was attacked by a black waltz...in which....I believe....we should deal with as soon as possible..." His tone went down when Cid looked at him like he was mad.

" A black waltz? I thought their were no more after what you said was the last." Cid and Tot were shocked. Zidane simply nodded," Yeah, I thought that, too, but according to Eiko there is one more, but it seems to be different than the rest..." Cid was then curious. "Really? What has made your mind wondering that?" A long silence followed after that.

"....Just a vibe?" At that comment everyone groaned, but took it in consideration.

"Well, the only thing we can do for Lady Eiko is check her condition and hope something like this doesn't happen again while we figure out what is going on and hopefully on time..."

Everyone agreed. Night was falling fast now as Cid requested that Eiko stay at Alexandria for a few weeks.

* * *

It was morning when something scary happened. "W-what?" Eiko's vision was suddenly blurry and then she started to see weird shapes. She felt the need to come closer and reach out. She was totally scared out of her mind. She started to hear disembodied voices.

_"Eiko...you are only going to get worse. Don't you think it's best if you end it all quickly?"_

She was beginning to panic, she knew this voice. Her heart beated faster, her body shaking, and she couldn't see a thing. She quickly began to sweat as she heard the voice laugh. Her eyes were wide with fright.

_"What's the matter?"_

Another evil tone with a husky chuckle. It just drove her all insane, she was starting to sob. He was giving her a reason to end it all.

* * *

**Author's Notes/ Omg! 2 reviews??? Yay! :D Thank you, Ischemia and xxYumix**


	3. Tide Of Mystery

**... Wow. I am sooooo sorry! Well, at least you know I'm not dead, lol. High school... Sigh... I miss it. Welp, pretty soon I'll be going to a University. In the mean time, I'm gonna finish this story as soon as possible. No more sitting on my shelf! I finally have a plot to this story. I'm gonna try keeping the limit to 10 chapters. I'll draw a Vivi x Eiko cover for this story later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

Before she knew it, Eiko fell limp on the floor. Everything faded from blurry to black as she contemplated of what was gonna be her last thought. Beatrix and Steiner rushed in. She immediately checked for a pulse while Stiener informed Dr. Tot and the others. Zidane, Garnet, Beatrix, and Steiner are wait just outside Eiko's room while Dr. Tot, once again, attends to dear Lady Eiko.

"Again... This is the fourth time this week..." depressed, Beatrix sighs.

"And... They're slightly getting worse with each fit." Zidane mumbled, but could be audible through the echoes of the hallway.

"But it doesn't make them anymore insignificant. She is still considered dead each time she has them. They are nothing like normal fits. It's scary to even dub it that." Without even realizing, Beatrix flinched, too engrossed of what could happen to poor Lady Eiko. The air in the hallway thickened. Too many depressed forms having absolutely no clue how to begin to help their little summoner friend. Then, for what seemed to feel like hours with just merely minutes, Dr. Tot came to view with a more helpful analysis. "Weell... This is, at the most, quite disturbing..."

They all gathered into the central part of the castle excluding Beatrix and Steiner, they had to make their rounds. Garnet rubbed her hands together, nervous of what the new found news could merely stood patiently, crossing his arms together and would lean on the wall occasionally. Dr. Tot was able to finally summon Freya and Amarant. Freya was considered a busy-body now that she was in Burmecia all the time taking care of the King's wishes and keeping an eye on Frately, it was hard to find the time with her friends, but came to do so. It was rather bothersome for Dr. Tot to pinpoint Amarant's location, but with the help of Zidane's intuition, he was able to get a hold of him. Dr. Tot needed everyone to hear this, he wanted everyone to think with him on this, but most importantly, he wanted everyone to be able to support Eiko in her most time of need. feared she will experience a great deal of hell if had she not experienced it already.

"Dr. Tot?" Garnet asked then Zidane stepped in.

"So? How's Eiko's condition? Has she gotten any better?"

"...It's even more worse than I thought, I'm afraid." Dr. Tot then started to explain.

"I know it seems crazy, but-"

"Doc," Zidane began, "There's nothing crazier than what we've experienced. Don't doubt for one second that we wouldn't believe you." And with that Dr. Tot repositioned himself in a more serious manner.

"As far as I've analyzed Eiko's condition in the past few days, I've noticed that her body begins a process that I find quite disturbing. It's almost inhuman..." This triggered Garnet to be even more anxious, Zidane noticing this, gently held her hand.

"Her symptoms start off with the feeling of not being part of this world, then she starts feeling weak and has blurred vision, after that she goes into cardiac arrest..."

Garnet squeezed Zidane's hand, remembering those horrible events, trying to revive her with her magic. The fourth time that it happened was almost it for her. She was constantly terrified of it happening again that she has stayed by Eiko's side, not leaving it for a second. Zidane looked at his worried Dagger then sighed.

"During and after the time of cardiac arrest, I've examined her eyes and what I've found was most unusual... Her eyes were swirling with colors, almost as if she was under a spell..."

Everyone was in disbelief, except for Garnet. She thought about it and was stricken with nostalgia. Garnet slowly removed her hand from her Zidane. Everyone looked at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think I might know what that is..." She hesitated, Zidane gave her his regard as he knew she was very familiar with her art.

"I remember asking Eiko more about Maiden Sari's people and history while we were journeying together. She was telling me about our peoples' daily lives, but then before we knew it we ended up talking about magic and she brought this up in a very casual way...but I remember it undoubtedly."

Garnet inaudibly cleared her voice, "She said that the people of Maiden Sari did a sacramental that lasted eight-hundred years in their tradition. It was called 'Memoul Soria' a magical rite that safely guides the soul to Memoria, a place they believed was 'Heaven', but only extraordinarily accomplished magic users were able to do this..."

"Then that Black Waltz is..."

* * *

'I'm so useless... I'm gonna die before I ever know if he'll come back...' Eiko thought some more, 'Vivi, if I died, would you still run away from me?' She knew she wasn't the most desirable woman to be around, even in death. 'When I look back... I must of been so mean to him, but really, all I wanted was him to be around me. Despite, how I behaved, he remained kind and stayed by my side. He was such a little gentleman.' Eiko found found herself giggling a little in the back of her mind. The young summoner stared at the ceiling, wondering if she will make it through the night.

"...What were... his... last thoughts...?" she mumbled to herself, her voice already hoarse from her fits, Eiko closed her eyes. Her breathing, without warning, started to become shallow. Never, would she have thought the end would come so soon. Never to walk, run, see, yell, speak, or cry. To feel fear was a way of saying good-bye to something you know you'll lose. 'Vivi, you always know how to make me smile. I just wish I could give you something in return...'

'You can.'

Eiko breathed her last breath.

* * *

Eiko awoke, feeling like she got hit in the back of the head, her hands slowly propping herself up, the cold, smooth concrete sending goosebumps amongst her skin. Her ears caught the sound of a bell chiming loudly in a tower nearby, her eyes squinting, being invaded by bright sunshine and the ever-so-blue sky. After her eyes adjusted, she slowly gazed at the scenery, trying to process all that was there. She recognized this place! This was Madain Sari's Memoria! She stood to see the ruby-red jewel embedded at the top of the entrance gate. Some buildings were graced with beautiful, intertwined vines. She sighed over the cold cement soothing her bare feet as she slowly walked past the gate and into town where she heard crowding sounds of people scurrying along the streets, children running and playing, and the smell of food hung in the air. Eiko froze, hesitant of what her senses were telling her. The summoner's heart rate picked up, tears threaten to come out. Finally, she wasn't alone! Eiko ran as fast as she could to the source of her hopes. It was just as she had hoped.

They all had horns... summoner horns!

Eiko awed, she couldn't believe what she saw. People with horns embedded in the very middle of their foreheads!

"It's like the storm in Madain Sari never happened!" Eiko mused. Then it hit her.

"Maybe I can find my parents... and Grandpa..." Eiko started to walk along the busy streets. Looking right, left, and past her shoulder once in a while, but before long, her feet started to hurt. She groaned, "Ugh! What the hell? It's endless...!" This was nothing like Eiko expected. She then looked around and noticed that nobody was around. 'So much for asking for directions...' Suddenly, fog brew around her and all she could was the sky above, but everything else was shrouded. Eiko squinted, trying to see past the thick clouds. Out of nowhere, a shadow-like figure manifested from the fog.

The shadow began to walk closer to her until she was finally able to make out the face smiling before her.

"... Vi-Vivi...?"

The man grimaced upon the name. What was once a melting sensation was a hot, unwelcoming, breeze racing against his face on a summer's day. He couldn't believe how much she had change. No, her face was still the same. Still, holding those spring green orbs full of emotion. Her eyebrows still hold that rebellious countenance that he wish he had, but could never muster. Not like her. He had noticed that she was looking him up and down, trying to soak in what was in front of her. She indulged in it so much that she didn't notice he was a hair-breath away from her. When it donged on her, her eyes widened in embarrassment, but he proceeded to gently cup her face in his hands. He slowly rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. Something pulled her and before she could protest she found warmth of two arms embracing her.

"You haven't changed... _Eiko."_

* * *

**Well, I know I don't have claims on a cliffhanger after delaying (and kind of forgetting this, but not anymore!) for so long, sigh. I really apologize for that...**

**But time to make up for it by finishing this! I hope I've improved with my choice of words. Well, that's what reviews are for. Please, no flaming. I use them to roast marsh mellows. :D**


	4. If Not A Delusion

**Meow! Glad I'm updating again? Well, anyways, I'm having this little idea in my head about a Riku x Kairi fic. It's kinda like a high school setting, but I'm not sure I wanna do it like that... can anyone give me some ideas and if you can I'll credit you for the idea, but understand that I'll decide what direction the story will ultimately take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy IX characters. Final Fantasy IX and its characters belong to Square Enix. **

* * *

When he called her name, it was like heaven rolled off his tongue, but she also noticed a tint of desperation in his voice. The young summoner returned his hug, not knowing, yet had a hunch that this was her black mage. She slowly pulled away from him and him reluctantly letting go. Eiko wanted to ask him so many questions, but as soon as she had them, they would slip from her mind. Awkwardly, she was also speechless.

"It been such a long time, hasn't it?" The man gave her a quick, genuine smile. He proceeded to walk away from her in a laid-back fashion, looking at the sky. Eiko decided to gather up the nerve to finally talk, her uneasiness apparent in her voice, "...Who are you?" He looked at her, his expressions leading to conclusion. Eiko's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it the moment he held her and that feeling is stuck, not fading away. Something told her that she was right.

"It's been about two years there, huh? In Memoria, it feels like I just got here... I know what I've done like it was yesterday. Yes... I am that black mage, the one who journeyed with you and the others in an attempt to find myself. We all had our reasons... everyone had their happy ending. I thought I had one, too. It was within my reach, but I screwed it all up, Eiko, I screwed it all up..." Vivi mournfully looked down at the ground, trying not to cry. Eiko looked at him, not sure what he is trying to say, she walks up to him, "What do you mean?" Eiko touched his shoulder. She knew that was all he needed to break down, but what the young summoner didn't expect was Vivi suddenly turning around and embracing her passionately. She accepted this graciously and began cradling him in her arms.

"...I was close to death from the beginning... I didn't have much time left and I wanted to tell someone something... I was too afraid. I had to do something, anything!" She could feel him nuzzling in her chest and she couldn't help but blush. Vivi, to her, always was emotional, but as he got older, he tried to hide that side of him. Around that time, it didn't take long for him to gain an extraordinary reputation as a black mage and a majority of his students found him intimidating. Vivi was able to hide his true feelings from everyone, but he'd only show his childish side to Eiko. It made her feel special to him, even though she wasn't sure how he felt about her.

"Eiko... There's something I must tell you." Eiko looked at him and was surprised how serious his expression was. He loosened his hug and took a deep breath.

"I want you and the others... to kill _that_ black waltz..." Suddenly, Eiko had that sinking feeling, a feeling that only comes when something is wrong. Her lips trembled slightly and she narrowed her eyebrows at Vivi then looked at the ground, putting a hand to her stomach. Vivi had used so much disgust in his tone that it scared her. There was so much he wasn't telling her, but she had a hunch that if she and the others killed the black waltz, then something bad would surely happen to Vivi. The young summoner had a feeling that the man she was seeing in front of her was but just a shadow. Then, before she had time to thing, she said, "No..."

Vivi looked at her in disbelief, "No...? Did I hear that right?" He crossed his arms and proceeded to overawe her. Eiko took a deep breath and exhaled. She could feel the air getting thick. He was peeved at her. But Eiko knew she had every right to turn it down. Eiko knew nothing about this supposed enemy he wanted her to slay.

She had to find out more. The purple-haired summoner looked up at Vivi with a smile on her face.

"You don't scare me, Vivi. I'm turning it down, because you're keeping everything inside and won't tell me the truth. I will not kill him. Instead, I'm gonna find out what you're so afraid of. I'll find out what really happened! So you don't need to tell me!" Eiko shouted, full of determination in her eyes. Vivi just smirked, but immediately frowned, "If you want to play it that way, then I'll share _some_ information..." Eiko hesitantly perked at this. Vivi cleared his throat, "There's _someone_ or _something_ he is attached to. Find it and you have his weakness and without saying... the _only_ way to kill him." With this he began to fade away. Eiko's eyes widened, she wasn't ready to let him go.

"No! Don't! Not yet!" Eiko ran to him, clinging. Vivi looked up at the sky then to his little Eiko. He smiled faintly when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then everything goes black. She gasps from the cold air, in confusion, she shoots up from her bed. Her breathing still frantic. She never felt so full of energy. She steadily got up from her bed, using it as a support beam, the summoner headed over to the mirror to see her complexion. She looked a little flushed. Her eyes caught something shining on her neck. Curious, Eiko touched it to find that it was a jewel. Her short, slender fingers glazed over the pendant, perplexed as to how it even got there. She smiled and decided to leave it on. Her smile grew as she headed out the room and raced down the hallway, heading out in the direction of her closest friend's resting place.

she arrived with no one to see her. She was more than glad that she didn't have to answer to her companions. It would have been, in her opinion, a fuss. She slowly walks to Vivi's grave and glances at the tombstone. His hat laid in front. It was a bit breezy, but the hat remained in place. Eiko touched the hat with the tip of her nail and slowly slithered her hand down to its rim then touched with her thumb and index finger and began to feel for its texture.

"I'll find out for myself. I know you're not dead. It's foolish for them to think that." When the time was right, she'll run away from home and begin her journey to find her little black mage companion.

* * *

**Phew! And so start Eiko's journey! ...In the next chapter. That's all I'll update for now. I wanna start working on other ideas. I was mainly in the mood to finish this because it was raining today and I'm hyper!~ :D**

**Welp, I've got plot bunnies to destroy!**

**And I'm sorry that it's short...**


End file.
